


Slow Down

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There was one part that tripped him up...
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'smooth'

Inigo stopped and shook his head, taking a few steps back. Not smooth enough, not graceful enough... He was trying, but he knew he wasn't moving the way he wanted to... He'd seen his mother do this dance a hundred times, but he could never make it look quite as good and it was always at this same point where he moved too quickly, far too aware of himself and...

"A little slower?"

"Augh!" Inigo nearly fell over his feet as he turned. His mother looked like she was ready to flee, but...

She didn't, thankfully.

"Let's try it together?"


End file.
